


That's My Girl

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Based off of the second bad end! Jumin Han does not particularly like two of his girlfriend's friends. He finds them annoying and wants them out of the picture, but how will he get her to listen to him and cut them off?
Relationships: Jumin x MC, JuminxMC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	That's My Girl

“You drive me wild,” Jumin muttered, his head burrowing into the crook of a neck. “Don’t even think about leaving me. I’ll go crazy.” His arms tightened their hold around the young woman’s waist, pulling her tight against him.

She was tense, and he was more than aware of it. He sat against the headboard of the bed, his legs on either side of her, her back against his chest. His hair hung low, the whisps grazing her skin. “Please,” he added, softly. 

“Jumin,” she whispered, her fingertips brushing his arms. His hands gripped her waist, locking her in place. 

“Think whatever you want of me, I know I’m not acting rationally,” he said, peppering her neck with daringly soft, wet kisses. He made conscious, careful moves, knowing she could resist him at any moment. 

Jumin buried his head further into her neck just as a phone at the foot of the bed buzzed, its light brightening the dim room. He, without lifting his head, gently kicked it off the bed, the thump of it hitting the floor causing the young woman to frown. 

“Why’d you do that?” she mumbled, a touch of annoyance in her voice. He only squeezed her tighter. 

“I need your full attention. Everything else can wait.” 

Jumin slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt, rubbing soft circles into her hips. The sound of her breathing made Jumin’s chest tighten, he couldn’t help but wrap his body around hers, silently wishing for her touch. 

_ Kiss me, touch me, need me too. Let me be your world for just this moment.  _

While his eyes were closed, his thoughts ran frantically. He felt overwhelmingly aware of every little thing in the penthouse. He waited, not so patiently, for her to say something. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she relaxed into him, allowing herself to fall into his trap.

Finally, after several long moments she spoke up. “Jumin, are you okay?” she whispered, sinking back into his chest. She cupped her hands over his, his fingers still circling. 

He took a deep breath before resting his forehead against her shoulder, his lips cracking into a hidden, faint smile. 

“You know how much I love you,” he began, his voice soft with care. “I treasure your values and opinions but. . I don’t like certain people you tend to socialize with. I’m not trying to control who you speak to or be friends with, but I worry about you. Just hear me out before you speak,” he added, sensing her discomfort. “I’m outside the box so I can see things you cannot. . I notice things you don’t know to look for. And so I’ve caught on to a number of things that aren’t okay. I can’t let them continue.”

The woman’s body shifted, lifting Jumin from his resting spot. She turned to look at him, giving him a worried expression. 

“You’re not in trouble,” he said, his fingers dragging under her chin. “It’s the others. Two of them to be exact. I worry they don’t have your best interest in mind like I do. I know what’s best for you, and it’s not what they’re doing. They’re trying to hurt you. They seem to be good people on the outside, but I see through their exterior. I meet with hundreds of people, love. I know what to look for in people. I can see right through them as if they were glass and I don’t like it. They aren’t good people to be around right now while your heart is tender and you have so much on your mind. . .I’m not going to tell you what to do; it’s your choice ultimately, but I’ve been thinking a lot. All I suggest is that you cut them off. You don’t have to be mean or anything of the sorts, but I truly don’t think they are helpful. They disagree with you, with us, and they are simply going down another path that you aren’t. It happens, honey. People grow in different directions. It’s nothing to be sad over. I don’t want you to have to drag anyone behind you forcibly. People in your life should want you like how I want you. I, for one, will follow you anywhere. If you choose to keep them by your side I’ll still be here, but I’d hate to see you miserable and crying over them. I know what’s to come, and I don’t like it. It’s my job to protect you, and I do not want anyone to break your heart.”

Her expression softened at his words.  _ That’s it, _ he thought. After a long moment she spoke. “Maybe you’re right,” she said quietly. Jumin slowed his fingers which were combing through her hair. He tucked a strand behind her ear and met her eyes. “You know me better than anyone,” she said. Her face showed her hurt, but she didn’t say another word. She sighed and tucked herself into his body. He leaned back against their headboard, happily taking her into his embrace. 

Jumin’s arms wrapped snuggly around her, his fingers running through her hair thoughtfully. “I only wish to look out for you,” he said. She hugged his middle, humming in response. Jumin felt an unknowing weight lift off his shoulders. It felt a little dirty to talk her into doing things, but it was for the better. 

After all, they couldn’t walk down a path covered in thorns! 

Jumin knew these two particular friends were not in agreement with their relationship. He’d overheard their phone calls and read their texts and was  _ not _ pleased. It’d been happening over the course of two months. At first it was innocent questioning but then it slowly became more and more nosy. They made it clear they were not fond of Jumin. They questioned him and his intentions and he did  _ not _ appreciate it. They wanted her to leave him. Their words were anything but kind. He’d take it from the RFA members and his father but that was where he drew the line. He loved her and hated to cut out her friends but it must be done, he had decided one night. What a shame, but he couldn’t afford anyone filling her head with such negativity. 

It frustrated him like no other. There was absolutely nothing wrong with their relationship. It was consensual. They were in love. There was no reason for them to think otherwise.

Anyways, what did it matter what they thought? They were going to be out of the picture. There was no purpose in wasting another ounce of energy thinking about them. 

“Are you tired, my love?” he asked her, soothingly running his fingers up and down her back. “I’d be more than happy to make you a cup of tea if not, or I can read you one of your favorite books.”

“Sure,” she said, her mood lifting up. “Let’s do that.”

“That’s my girl.”

  
  



End file.
